oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Niirae
Niirae 'History:' Niirae is a Born Goddess, born of an affair between the Goddess of Luck, Ihmoreia, and her daughter Bahahlmae, Goddess of Victory’s, husband Ahlkin, God of War. Niirae was born into a broken family. To begin with, Niirae’s father, Ahlkin was from a family torn apart by an affair. He was the son of Ahmahdihs, God of Balance, and Ahmorae, Goddess of Darkness. Ahmorae entered into an affair with the God of Ambition, Phaelep, which tore her family apart and ultimately resulted in a war that would engulf all of Atir. In a repetition that ugly cycle, Ahlkin followed in his mother’s footsteps and betrayed his wife in such a fashion that threatened to start at least a major feud if not also a major war. Niirae’s birth was the product of an affair between her father and his wife’s mother. The discovery that her new sister was also her step-daughter nearly destroyed Bahahlmae. Bahahlmae refused to speak to her mother and began to think of ways to pay her back. To make matters worse, Ihmoreia was not interested in raising Niirae and left the infant Goddess to be raised by Ahlkin and Bahahlmae. At first, Bahahlmae wanted nothing to do with the child, but she soon came to adore her. Though, this only made Bahahlmae angrier at her mother, because she was furious that her mother had had a wonderful child only to abandon her. Their feud continued until Niirae insisted that they make their peace. For Niirae’s sake, the two Goddess came to an uneasy accord. 'Relationships:' Niirae is the glue holding Ihmoreia and Bahahlmae’s relationship together. Though she is actually Bahahlmae’s sister and step-daughter, Niirae has come to see Bahahlmae as her mother and Ihmoreia as her grandmother. For their part, the Ihmoreia and Bahahlmae have stepped into those roles and it has made their relationship more stable. Niirae also has a good relationship with her father and has few real enemies. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Niirae is depicted as a golden haired Cohsahnahn Elf with Gold wingtips like her mother. Niirae is associated with jaguars, which have the power and strength of her father’s lions, the agility and climbing ability of her mother’s squirrels, and the strategic cunning of her step-mother’s wolves. It is said that the jaguars take to the trees to receive whispered messages from Niirae. A roaring jaguar is often used as a symbol of victory and is commonly found on trophies. 'The Church of Niirae ': Shrines to Niirae are often found alongside of those of Ahlkin and Bahahlmae and are most common in army barracks and in tournament grounds. Her temples are places of skill, competition, and luck and often hold festival games. Her followers tend to be athletic and are often warriors, rangers, and barbarians. 'Religious Traits': 'Perfect Concentration:' You know that to achieve victory you must never take your eye off the goal. You have perfected the art of concentrating even when the world is going to hell around you. Bonus: You gain You receive a +1 trait bonus on concentration checks to cast defensively and a +1 trait bonus to AC against attacks provoked by or readied against spellcasting. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Niirae, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on concentration checks to cast defensively. 'Victorious Are the Brave of Heart:' You know that even the most dire of battles can be won when with a brave heart and a calm soul. Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Niirae, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects.